Beware of the Hedgehogs
by Kalena
Summary: Ron has to spend the summer with Hermione: jealousy, mortification and an attempt at humour ensues, fuller summary inside
1. Default Chapter

**Beware of the Hedgehogs**

**Summary: **The Weasly's and Harry Potter were all set to go on a vacation to Egypt for a few weeks during the summer to take Harry's mind off of Sirius' death but then Ron gets sick and can't go. Rather than make them cancel the trip Ron offers to stay with Hermione (and her parents). What happens when he gets better? Will he be able to cope in the muggle world? And will he ever pull himself away from the washing machine long enough to notice a certain bushy haired friend of his likes him **a lot**?

**Disclaimer:** No way am I talented enough to have created such wonderful characters. There I said it. Are you happy now? Well? Are you?

**AN**: This is my first Ron/Hermione story so please don't blame me if it sucks. Feedback always appreciated. If enough people tell me they hate it I'll take it down, so be honest, I can take it!

**Chapter One**

**Sick and Hating it**

Ron Weasly raised the tissue to his nose and blew into it with all his might. Wearily he looked at his phlegm-covered hankie and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Moaning angrily he kicked his bedclothes to the floor as his temperature began to rise and his body perspire.

According to his dad he had what was known in the muggle world as a "cold". Ron thought this was a stupid name for an illness that made you boiling hot as well as causing your nose to run non stop.

Sighing he tried to get some precious sleep before Harry arrived at the burrow. Hoping that he would feel better when he woke, Ron closed his eyes and let his tiredness take over him.

Opening his eyes slowly, Ron tried to lift his head but failed miserably. Everything was a blur, as if the room was spinning out of control, and his head ached. He couldn't breath out of his nose as it was completely blocked and his head was heavy as were his eyelids.

Groaning loudly he tried to pull the covers back onto his now shivering body without moving his head. After about five minutes he got up and grabbed the sheet off of the floor before flinging his head back down on his thin pillow. This only caused it to throb even more and his eyesight was still hazy.

He heard his door open and something clunk onto the table beside his bed. Opening his eyes again he looked up at a blurred figure hovering over his frail body. He tried to sit up but the figure just pushed him back down.

"Now Ron," it was his mother. "You really have to rest if you want to get better soon."

"But we're supposed to leave tomorrow," Ron protested.

"Oh Ron, we can't leave with you in this state," his mum replied running a hand through his bright red hair.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I've spoken to everyone else and they agree that it wouldn't be fair of us to drag you to Egypt in this state," she explained.

"No, but…but Harry," he tried.

"Harry will be fine," she comforted. "He wouldn't want to see anything bad happen to his friend."

"No, you should go," Ron replied feeling a little more awake. "I'll stay here."

"Ron, we're not leaving you alone," his mum said sternly.

"I'll stay with Hermione then," he tried.

"I can't just impose like that," his mum said, more to herself than to Ron as she mulled it over in her head. "No Ron. I wouldn't feel right leaving you with Hermione so that we can go on holiday."

"But I don't mind and I'm sure 'Mione wont either," he rasped. "Besides it's more for Harry's benefit."

"I don't know Ron," she replied.

"Just owl her to ask," he said tiredly. "It's worth a try."

"Okay, I'll ask her parents," she said as she lifted her body from the spot that she had been kneeling on.

"Remember and tell them it's for Harry," he called as she left the room.

All that talking had really took it out of him and the last thing he remembered was blowing his nose nosily before rolling over and closing his eyes.

When Ron woke he didn't even bother to open his eyes. His nose, eyes, head, arms, legs and throat all hurt like hell and all he could think was that he would never eat again. He felt something cool being pressed against his forehead and lifted his heavy arms trying to find the culprit.

"Mum," he moaned, groggily.

"Ron?" A female voice that defiantly wasn't his mother's drifted down to his ears.

"Mione?" he asked, too tired to bother with her full name, as he put all his energy into opening his eyes.

"Yes Ron," she whispered soothingly. "I'm here."

"But…how?" He could have sworn he heard Hermione giggle quietly.

"Your parents dropped you off at my house before they left for Egypt," she clarified. "Harry was really worried about you."

"Have I been asleep since tomorrow?" he asked sleepily causing Hermione to giggle even more.

"If you mean 'have I been asleep since yesterday?' then yes," she said taking the cold cloth off his forehead. "You should try and get some more rest and maybe the next time you wake up you'll be able to eat something."

Ron nodded slightly but stopped when his head began to pound even more. Letting his eyelids lower over his eyes he began to think of how much he wished he still had that cold cloth.


	2. Falling for a Girl

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine!

**AN:** Same as with the last chapter, please tell me what you think.If you don't like it, please tell me why or elseI wont be able to do anything about it.

**Chapter Two**

**Falling for a Girl**

Hermione watched as Ron began to stir. She had been extremely worried when she had received Mrs Weasly's owl saying that Ron was sick but she felt a little better when she discovered it was only a cold. She still worried though; he looked so pale and lifeless as opposed to the usual loud, big mouthed, joker Ron that she went to school with.

A few hours earlier he had woken while Hermione was applying a cold cloth to his forehead to try and cool him down as his skin felt like it was on fire. They had spoke for a little while but Hermione could tell that he was still tired and groggy so decided to let him rest for a few more hours.

After eating her lunch she had excused herself and came into the spare bedroom to check on Ron and she had now been sitting reading one of their new schoolbooks for two and a half hours.

"Mione," Ron gasped in despair.

"Yes Ron?" she asked anxiously, coming to stand by his side.

"Do you have any water?" he rasped as his throat chafed painfully.

"Sure, is there anything else you want?" she asked kindly.

Ron just shook his head.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Ron could hear her footsteps get further and further away and immediately wished that she was still by his side.

A few minutes later Hermione returned with a glass of water in hand. She helped Ron sit up and handed him the water. He sipped at the freezing, cold liquid for a few more minutes unaware that Hermione was staring at him. When he had enough to drink he placed the glass on the bedside table and lay back down.

"Thanks Mione," he mumbled feeling better than before.

"You're welcome," she whispered back as he began to drift off again and she ran a hand through his startlingly red hair soothingly.

Ron opened his eyes and noticed that his nose wasn't blocked anymore and instead of feeling like it weighed a ton, his head was as light as air. He lifted his head and looked around him noticing that he was lying in a meadow and someone was running towards him.

Getting up quickly he searched for his wand but couldn't find it. Looking up at the figure running towards him he noticed that it was getting closer and he could almost make it out. Long brown hair bounced off of her back and she had a large smile on her face but that's all he could tell until he got closer to her.

Curiosity got the better of him and he began to run toward them. His feet pounded off of the ground and his heart hammered inside his chest with every step as if inside he knew whom he was running to.

Just as he was getting near enough to notice that they were wearing a long, floaty peasant skirt he felt something collide with his foot and he tumbled headfirst into the dirt. Coughing and spluttering he pulled himself upward and wiped the dirt out of his eyes. He opened them again and saw carpet, a navy carpet to be exact.

"Oh my God, Ron!" Came Hermione's concerned voice. "Are you ok?"

"What?" he pushed against the ground and lifted his head squinting in the bright summer light beaming in the window. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she helped him to his feet. "That was quite a fall."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he tried to reassure her. "In fact I feel a little better. My nose isn't blocked and I don't feel as sore and heavy."

"Well that's good," she said as he sat on the bed and she sat back down in the armchair at the other end of the room. "Hang on a second, I'll be right back."

Ron nodded and watched Hermione scurry out of the room and reappear a few minutes later with a tray.

"Here," she put the tray on his lap. "You should eat something."

Ron looked down at the tray there was a bowl of dry cereal and a glass full of a strange, orange liquid.

"What's this?" Ron asked pointing to the glass.

"Oh, it's lucozade it's an energy drink, a lot of athletes drink it but it's also good for when you're sick, cause like I said, it's an energy drink. Try it," Hermione urged.

Ron took a sip of the orange liquid and looked unsure for a minute before smiling and taking another drink. He then began picking at the cereal, which he found to be chocolate flavoured.

"Ron?" Hermione started.

"Yeah?" he asked through a mouthful of cereal.

"Do you wanna watch a film?" she asked. "It's what I usually do when I'm sick."

"What's a film?" he asked.

"Right, well it's kind of like a photograph except it tells a story," she tried to explain.

"Um, okay," he said unsure of how else to answer.

"I'll go get a video," she said hurrying out of the room.

"Video?" he asked himself quietly before shrugging and throwing some more cereal into his mouth.

Hermione came back into the room holding a strange looking book in her hands triumphantly. She then opened it, pulled out a black box and slotted it into another, bigger, stranger black box with buttons on it. Ron looked on in interest as she fiddled around with the television and VCR until there on the screen was a moving owl.

The owl swooped down into the night sky and words appeared on the screen.

"Labyrinth?" He read aloud with a puzzled look on his face, seeing the look Hermione tried to explain.

"It's the name of the story," she smiled. "It's like listening to a story with moving pictures narrating it."

"Oh right," he smiled and offered her some cereal as she sat down next him on the bed.

"No thanks," she said waving a hand in the air.

"So what's this story about?" Ron asked as a song began to play, something about forever not being a long time, truth hurting like hell and finding someone who can't lie in the underground.

"It's about this girl who has to go through a labyrinth," Hermione looked at Ron's confused face. "A maze."

"Oh right," Ron replied nodding to show he understood.

"Well, she's going through this maze to get her brother back because he was stolen by the goblin king. It's a great film, I always watch it when I'm sick and it makes me feel better."

"The goblin king?" Ron looked even more confused. "I didn't know goblins could act?"


	3. The Garden Expedition

**Disclaimer:** I own them! Woo hoo! I just bought them on e-bay! YES! I am the- What do you mean I just spent £500 on a book?

Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapters! I really appreciate it!

**Chapter Three**

**The Garden Expedition**

The next day Ron felt a million times better. His headache was gone, his nose was clear and his throat didn't itch. Smiling happily he threw back the duvet and went to find Hermione to give her the good news.

When he entered the hall the first thing he noticed was how clean it was. The window at the far end was practically gleaming and every door handle seemed to sparkle and shine. The wooden floorboards were perfectly sanded and waxed and the ceiling was whiter than white. Cream paint covered the smooth walls evenly and framed photographs were hung neatly along the walls at certain intervals.

Ron noticed the photographs weren't moving and he figured that they were from a muggle camera. He stopped to inspect one of them. It was a still of a very young looking Hermione with her parents; she was holding some sort of award and a large (pre-smaller teeth) smile was plastered across her face.

Ron smiled right back at her with her bushy hair and delighted grin. Her parents had a hand on each of her shoulders and you could see the pride in their faces.

Ron sighed and looked along the hallway. This place was so much better than the burrow. Hermione must think he is a charity case or something. That's probably the only reason she agreed to have him stay. Hating having these thoughts in his head Ron thought he would go and look for Hermione.

All the doors in the hall were closed tightly so Ron really didn't want to go around and chap each of them in case he woke up her parents. Trudging down the stairs Ron entered a hall exactly like the one upstairs; it was so clean and sterile.

Next he found the living room. This room was just as spotless with its pale floorboards ivory walls and shimmering windows with perfect, fresh looking curtains. A large, green, leather suite was positioned around the room facing a television a little bigger than the one in the spare room.

Shuddering at the coldness of the house he thought back to the burrow, it may not have been a palace but it was cosy and lived in. This place was just too void of feeling, the only signs of life were the photographs on the wall and even they were still and unmoving.

Ron left the living room and found the kitchen with it's sparkling worktops and gleaming cupboards. In the kitchen there was a backdoor and Ron decided to go out and see if Hermione's garden matched the rest of the house.

At the back of the house was a long narrow strip of grass and at the end was a wall of large, towering hedges. Along the two sides of the grass there were a large selection of flowers growing; roses, pansies, tulips and dandelions to name but a few. Ron looked around but couldn't find anything.

He searched in the flowers but still couldn't find them. Next he tried the hedge and found nothing. He reached into the bottom of the hedge with his hand and felt around until his hand landed on something sharp and bristly.

"Ouch!" he yelled pulling his hand away quickly and seeing that one of the long thin spikes had embedded itself into his hand.

"Ron?" Hermione ran up to him fully dressed. "Are you alright?"

"No, something attacked me!" He whined trying not to look at the blood as it slowly treacled down his finger.

"Here, let me see it," Hermione held out her hand for Ron to put his into. "I think it was a hedgehog."

"What!" asked Ron in alarm.

"Relax Ron, they're not dangerous," Hermione tried to explain as she pulled the spike out of his hand carefully.

"Well how do you explain this?" asked Ron holding out his hand for Hermione to see his red streaked fingers.

"You must have touched it Ron, hedgehogs are covered in these things," she held up the spike for Ron to inspect. "It's like there defence mechanism."

"Oh right," Ron whispered feeling stupid.

"Come on inside and I'll put a plaster on that," Hermione dragged Ron inside and sat him down at the kitchen table before going off to find the first aid kit.

She returned in less than a minute with a round tin under her arm. Putting it on the table she opened it and revealed a collection of creams, ointments and sprays. Hermione rummaged around for a minute before puling out a battered packed of band-aids. She carefully sprayed Ron's finger and wrapped the plaster around it.

"All better," she said laughing at how like her mother she sounded.

"Yeah," Ron laughed a little too. "Thanks Mione."

"No problem," she replied smiling at him widely. There was a beat before she spoke again. "Ron?"

"Yeah?" he looked up from his covered finger.

"What exactly were you doing out in the garden at half past nine in your pyjamas?" she asked and Ron's ears went bright red, he had completely forgotten that he was still wearing his chudly cannons pyjamas.

"I was…erm…" he trailed off. "Looking for gnomes."

"Ron, muggles don't get gnomes in their garden," replied Hermione trying not to laugh.

"Well I didn't know that did I?" asked Ron angrily before getting up and storming out of the kitchen.

Hermione immediately felt bad for laughing at Ron so decided to try and make it up to him. She really was sick of always fighting with him, why couldn't they just get along like her and Harry?

At this thought Hermione began to wonder how Harry was doing. Alone with the Weasly's and no Ron.

**Egypt**

Harry smiled at the girl across from him who was now sitting staring at him with affection. They leaned in and shared a brief kiss before pulling away and staring at each other again.

"I'm glad you came here Harry," she whispered.

"Me too," came the reply.

The pair smiled at each other and leaned in again for a passionate kiss.

**Hermione's House**

Hermione knocked on Ron's door and received a muffled reply of come in. She pushed the door open and went over to sit next to Ron, who was now dressed, on the edge of the bed. He was staring glumly at the inside of the lid of his trunk where a chudly cannons poster was stuck onto it.

He watched as the players zoomed about the pitch on their brooms spinning and turning sharply but still not scoring any goals. Sighing loudly he kick the lid shut and looked at Hermione.

"Sorry for shouting at you Mione," he apologized.

"No Ron, I shouldn't have laughed at you," she put a comforting hand on his shoulder causing Ron to feel rather uncomfortable at how comfortable it felt. "It's not your fault you don't know much about the muggle world, how could you?"

"So what?" he asked angrily. "Are you saying I'm too bloody stupid to know about how muggles live?"

"No Ron, I'm not," Hermione tried to stay calm but found it rather difficult. "If you would just listen to what I'm saying!"

"I probably still wouldn't understand Hermione!" He yelled. "I'm thick remember?"

"That's not what I'm saying Ron!"

"Well you could have fooled me!"

"Oh yeah cause that would be hard!" She yelled sarcastically.

"Fine!" Ron stormed out of the room and down the stairs leaving Hermione alone.

She just sat there for a time she didn't bother to measure and thought of reasons for her always fighting with Ron. All she could think of was that she either despised him as much as she did Malfoy or else it was the opposite. Maybe she fancied him.

Hermione knew that she didn't hate Ron, he was kind and brave and loyal to his friends but he was also motor-mouthed and sometimes rather boisterous. She knew that she couldn't loathe Ron, sure sometimes she disliked him but he always stood up for her whenever Malfoy tried something and even though she really didn't need rescued it was nice that he cared.

And she was sure she didn't fancy him. Right? Of course she didn't. She didn't like the way his hair flopped in front of his eyes or that adorable lopsided grin he usually wore when he was happy. And she didn't love his conviction or trustworthiness or how he still supported the same quiddich team even though they hadn't won anything for a long time.

No of course she didn't fancy him.

"Oh crap," Hermione whispered.


	4. The Kitchen of Wonders

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter: dancerrdw, Inu-nane and x4eyedblondiex, you guys are great!

**Chapter Four**

**The Kitchen of Wonders**

Hermione padded downstairs to look for Ron so that she could apologize but she couldn't find him. Her father was sitting in the living room reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee balanced in one of his hands.

"Dad, have you seen Ron?" she asked as she entered the room.

"Oh, yes," her father nodded towards the kitchen. "He was helping your mum with the washing."

"What!" Hermione entered the kitchen and was shocked to see her mother at the kitchen table drinking coffee while Ron sat on a low stool staring at the washing machine.

He followed the clothes with his eyes, his mouth hanging slightly open in wonder, as they spun around and around and around and around. Hermione was surprised he didn't have a headache.

"Morning Hermione," her mum said cheerfully noticing her presence but Ron just continued to stare at the clothes as they changed direction.

"Morning mum," she said smiling helping herself to a slice of melon from a sealed tub on the counter.

"Ron was helping me load the washing machine," her mum explained. "Apparently he's never seen one before."

"Oh right," Hermione took a bite of her melon as she watched the back of Ron's head as it began to move with the clothes around and around and around and around.

"Next I was going to show him the microwave," her mum said happy that someone was actually interested in the housework.

"That sounds like fun," Hermione lied. "But I promised I'd go round to Lisa's house for lunch."

"Well why don't you take Ron," her mum suggested. "I'm sure he'd like to get out of the house."

"But she doesn't know about magic remember?" Hermione said.

"Well, I'm sure Ron will be able ok for a few hours," her mum replied.

"Mum, he's staring at the washing machine," Hermione pointed out through gritted teeth. "I doubt he's going to be able to go to Lisa's house and act like a muggle."

"Give him a chance Hermione," her mum urged.

"Fine," she sighed and leaned back in the chair.

At twelve o'clock Hermione and Ron left for Lisa's house, which was just around the corner from Hermione's. When they arrived a tall black haired woman with almost white skin answered the door. She looked quite cold and Ron felt a shiver run up and down his spine but Hermione just smiled.

"Hello Mrs Henderson," she said brightly and the woman smiled back slightly.

"Hello Hermione," she then turned to Ron. "You must be Ron."

"Yes ma'am," Ron said gulping causing Mrs Henderson to laugh.

"Please, call me Kate," she smiled and held the door open for them to enter. "Lisa's up in her room Hermione, you remember where it is don't you?"

"Yes, thank you," Hermione replied laughing before heading upstairs followed by Ron.

"So who's Lisa exactly?" Ron asked as the reached the top of the stairs.

"Lisa was my best friend all through primary school but I don't really get to see her much because of schooling," Hermione explained and Ron nodded.

"So she doesn't know about me right?" asked Ron.

"No, so try not to stare at everything," warned Hermione.

"I'll try," Ron promised.

She knocked on the door and without waiting for a response opened it slightly.

"Lisa, it's me," she said poking her head through the gap in the door.

"Oh come in," Ron heard her reply.

"Um, I've brought a friend with me if that's ok?" asked Hermione nervously. "It's just his family were going on holiday and he was sick so he came to stay with me."

"Yeah, that's fine," she said and Ron thought he could almost hear the smile in Lisa's voice. "The more the merrier."

Hermione led Ron into the room and as he saw Lisa his jaw dropped. She was gorgeous. Her short, black hair flicked outward at the ends and that smile. Her smile could light up a whole city, and the twinkle in her beautiful blue eyes could fill the sky with stars for a million millennia. Yep, he was in love.

"Hi," he said quietly as his nerves got the better of him.

"Hi, I'm Lisa," the girl replied waving at him casually.

"Ron," he stated simply, not trusting his mouth enough to say anything else.

"How do you know Hermione?" she asked curiously.

"Well erm…I…she…um…we…" noticing Ron's struggle with words Hermione quickly stepped in.

"His sister goes to the same school as me, and when I go to his house we hang out together," she said simply.

"Oh, so are you going out together?" asked Lisa flatly.

"No!" said Ron rather too quickly and Hermione couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"Oh right," Lisa tried to hide the small smile on her face.

Just then Lisa's mother told them that lunch was ready and Lisa headed for the door.

"Let's go to the kitchen," she said happily and Hermione's heart sank.


End file.
